fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Echo przeszłości
Historia stworzona specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2016/17 Na prośbę córki Baljeet opowiada jej historię ze swojej młodości. Przedstawia w niej postać Fineasza Flynna, swojego przyjaciela i pierwszej, prawdziwej miłości swej byłej żony. Bohaterowie *Camille Tjinder *Baljeet Tjinder *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm Każdego dnia dowiadujemy się czegoś o sobie i otaczającym nas świecie. O naszych bliskich, rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Składamy rozsypane elementy naszej historii. I kiedy jesteśmy już niemal pewni, że wiemy jak przedstawiają się nasze losy, co było na początku i co może skrywać zakończenie, pojawia się fragment, który zniekształca nasze wyobrażenia i zmienia cały obraz. Kilka dni temu otrzymaliśmy od naszego nauczyciela historii bardzo ciekawą pracę domową. Mieliśmy zrobić drzewo genealogiczne swojej rodziny. Niby nic wielkiego, ale postanowiłam przyłożyć się do tego zadania. Nauczyciel powiedział, że poznanie naszych korzeni jest początkiem do poznania nas samych. Tego kim tak naprawdę jesteśmy. Dzięki zgłębieniu historii własnej rodziny, będzie nam łatwiej zmierzyć się z tym co nas czeka w przyszłości. Zawsze byłam przekonana, że moje korzenie są w Indiach, że tam jest moje miejsce. Całkowicie zapominałam o mojej drugiej naturze. Historię rodziny Tjinder znałam bardzo dobrze. Przez dwanaście lat spędzonych w Indiach, miałam czas by ją zgłębić od podszewki. Jednak losy przodków mojej mamy wciąż stanowiły dla mnie nie lada tajemnicę, a dzięki mojemu nauczycielowi historii w końcu postanowiłam ją odkryć. W tym celu przeglądałam stare dokumenty i podania, grzebałam w internecie, oraz przeglądałam stare albumy. W domu babci było tego naprawdę sporo, widać że kobieta stara się zachować historię swego rodu. Było około trzeciej po południu. Siedziałam w bibliotece, a dookoła mnie rozrzucone były albumy, które udało mi się już przejrzeć. Przeszłam teraz do nieco bardziej aktualnej linii czasowej. W albumie znajdowały się fotografie mojej mamy z jej młodości. Z niemałym zdziwieniem przerzucałam kolejne kartki. Jak ludzie mogą twierdzić, że jestem do niej podobna? Jedyne co nas łączy to kolor włosów. W pewnym momencie moje spojrzenie padło na dość jednoznaczną fotografię, przedstawiającą moją mamę w objęciach jakiegoś czerwonowłosego chłopaka o trójkątnej twarzy. Na zdjęciu wyglądali na może dwadzieścia lat. Oboje stali bardzo blisko siebie, a ich usta dzieliły milimetry. Miało się wrażenie, że za chwilę złączą się w namiętnym pocałunku. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażałam sobie mamy z kimkolwiek innym niż mój tata. Nawet po ich rozwodzie, uważałam że oboje zostali dla siebie stworzeni i nie mogą być z nikim innym, że kochali się od zawsze. Tymczasem to zdjęcie przeczyło wszystkiemu w co wierzyłam. Nidy wcześniej nie widziałam tego mężczyzny. Nie pojawiał się też, ani na wcześniejszych ani na późniejszych fotografiach. Kim był? Musiałam się dowiedzieć. Chwyciłam album i wybiegłam z gabinetu. Weszłam prędko po schodach na piętro i wpadłam do mojego pokoju. Tylko jedna osoba mogła mi dostarczyć rzetelnych informacji na temat tego mężczyzny, a był nim mój tata. W końcu znał mamę od najmłodszych lat, na pewno poznał chłopaka który przystawiał się do jego ukochanej. Włączyłam komputer i już po kilku minutach byłam w trakcie wykonywania połączenia, za pomocą komunikatora internetowego. Tata odebrał dopiero po trzeciej próbie nawiązania z nim kontaktu. Na ekranie pojawiła się nieogolona twarz czterdziestoletniego Hindusa. Jego włosy rozczochrane były na wszystkie strony, a oczy wyraźnie domagały się snu. - O co chodzi Cam? - zapytał mężczyzna ziewając. Nawet nie próbował ukryć zmęczenia. - Tato muszę z tobą bardzo poważnie porozmawiać. Mam ogromnie ważne pytanie. - Camille czy to nie może zaczekać do rana? Jest trzecia. - Wiem. - W nocy. - Wiem, pamiętam o różnicy czasu, ale nie mogę z tym zwlekać. - Niech ci będzie. - Tata znów potężnie ziewnął. - Pytaj. - Kto to jest? - zapytałam otwierając album i przystawiając do kamerki, by mój tata mógł się przyjrzeć zdjęciu. - Twoja mam w pieluszce. Czy to wszystko? - Co? - zdumiona spojrzałam na zdjęcie. - Nie ta strona - oznajmiam natychmiast i zaczęłam przerzucać kartki. Gdy w końcu odnalazłam właściwe zdjęcie, wyciągnęłam je z książki, by tym razem mieć pewność, że pokażę właściwe. - Kim jest ten mężczyzna? - Powtórzyłam pytanie pokazując fotografię. Twarz taty momentalnie się zmieniła. Znikły oznaki zmęczenia i zastąpiło je zmieszanie. - To... - mężczyzna westchnął. - Fineasz Flynn. Dlaczego tak Cię to interesuje? - zapytał nieco wzburzony. - Kim on jest? - Nie możesz zapytać o to mamy? W końcu to ona jest z nim na zdjęciu. - My... - zwiesiłam smętnie wzrok. - Znów się pokłóciłyście? - zapytał mój tata, choć dobrze wiedział jaka jest odpowiedź. - Nie to że zaraz pokłóciłyśmy. Po prostu doszło między nami do gwałtownej i ostrej wymiany zdań. - Nie zabrzmi to lepiej, jeśli przedstawisz mi słownikową definicję. - Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i przetarł zaspane oczy. - Camille tyle razy cię prosiłem, żebyś odpuściła. Okaż mamie trochę zrozumienia. Ona była w podobnej sytuacji co ty, wyjeżdżając do Indii. - Nie mam jej za złe, że wróciła do Stanów - oznajmiłam nieco poirytowana. - Tylko, że zabrała mnie ze sobą. - Dziecko powinno być z rodzicem. Zrozum, że ja nie mam wystarczająco czasu by cię wychować. Jestem zbyt... - Zajęty pracą. Wiem. Nie musisz mi tego ciągle przypominać - oznajmiłam. - Ale nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać. - Tak... - Więc? Kim jest Fineasz Flynn? - Chyba kim był. Fineasz Flynn był jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół i pierwszą miłością twojej mamy. Tą prawdziwą, ośmieliłbym się stwierdzić, że jedyną. Od urodzenia byli sąsiadami, więc znali się od najmłodszych lat. Przyjaźnili się, a z czasem zakochali w sobie. Przez lata obserwowałem jak rozwija się ich relacja, jak stają się idealną parą. Wydawało się, że nic ani nikt nie może zniszczyć ich związku. Pojawiła się jednak przeszkoda, której nikt nie był w stanie pokonać i nikt nigdy nie zdoła. Śmierć. To zdjęcie zostało zrobione pod koniec lata, przed dzień tego jak Fineasz Flynn na zawsze przestał się uśmiechać. Lato 2013 roku nieco się różniło od poprzednich głównie dlatego, że cała nasza paczka denerwowała się zbliżającymi się studiami. No może prawie cała. Każdy poza Fineaszem. On jedyny był oazą spokoju. Jedyne na czym mu zależało to by to lato było niezapomniane. Widzisz Fineasz był urodzonym majsterkowiczem i wynalazcą. W dzieciństwie wspólnie ze swoim bratem, Ferbem, tworzyli naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy. To lato Ferb jednak spędzał w Londynie, gdzie planował rozpocząć studia. Flynn więc musiał znaleźć sobie innego towarzysza do swoich przedsięwzięć. Zostałem nim ja. - Baljeet, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - wykrzyknął uradowany czerwonowłosy, gdy tylko przekroczyłem bramkę ogródka. Chłopak siedział pod rosnącym w jego ogrodzie drzewem. Dookoła niego rozrzucone były papiery, zapewne zarysowane jego najnowszymi wynalazkami. - Czekałeś pół dnia żeby to wykrzyknąć? - Tak, jak najbardziej - oznajmił uradowany nastolatek. - Spójrz na to. Chłopak podniósł się z trawy i podszedł do mnie, po czym podstawił mi pod nos swój najnowszy szkic wynalazku. - Wygląda rewelacyjnie - oznajmiłem przyglądając się dokładnie planom. - Ale chyba to już ktoś przed tobą wymyślił. - Nie do końca - stwierdził Flynn. - Mój gadżet jest mniejszy i prawie niewidoczny, no i oczywiście o wiele bardziej wygodny w użyciu. Wkładasz do nosa i oddychasz pod wodą. - Niezłe hasło reklamowe - parsknąłem. - Od marketingu, będę miał ludzi. Nazwiemy je Skrzela. Potrzebuje tylko obliczeń, jakie ciśnienie wytrzymają. - Zajmę się tym - odparłem z uśmiechem. - Wiedziałem. Oboje przeszliśmy do pracy. Ja zająłem się wyliczaniem wszystkich parametrów, a Fineasz tworzeniem prototypów. Po jakiejś godzinie w ogródku zjawił się Bamber, a potem Izabella. Oboje nie mieli za wiele do roboty, więc tylko przyglądali się naszym wyczynom. - Czyli dziś też nici z baru? - zapytał Bamber zerkając na moje skomplikowane wyliczenia. - Tak to jest jak zadajesz się z kujonami - oznajmiłem. - Odrobią za ciebie pracę domową, ale od baru wolą algebrę - dokończył Fineasz. Oboje zaśmialiśmy się, na co Buford i Izabella westchnęła cicho. Projekt był gotowy pod wieczór. Wyjątkowo długo nam zeszło bo co chwila przerywaliśmy pracę by porozmawiać, pośmiać się czy coś przekąsić. - To czas na próbę generalną! - zawołał Fin pokazując nam malutki wynalazek. - Jest już późno, chce ci się po nocy pływać w oceanie? - zapytałem przyjaciela. - Oczywiście. Jutro wyjeżdżamy, więc to osamotnia szansa by wypróbować to maleństwo. A teraz zbierać się. Urządzimy sobie nocny wypad na plażę. Powoli zaczynał zapadać zmierzch. W czwórkę staliśmy nad brzegiem oceanu wpatrzeni w horyzont. Izabela wtulona w swojego chłopaka, a ja i Bamber po obu stronach czerwonowłosego. - Jak to jest Fineasz - zwróciłem się do mojego przyjaciela. - Że nie obawiasz się studiów i w ogóle przyszłości? Nasze dzieciństwo dobiega końca, a ty przyjmujesz to z takim spokojem. - Szczerze myślałem, że matołek będzie najbardziej panikował - odezwał się Bamber. - Ludzie mają wrażenie, że horyzont to koniec oceanu i nieba. Koniec świata który znamy. Nie postrzegam horyzontu jako koniec, lecz początek nieznanego. Nową przygodę i cel ku któremu chcę zmierzać. A czy przygoda może przerażać? Zwłaszcza nas? - zapytał Fin spoglądając na nas z uśmiechem. Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Każdy dobrze wiedział, że przygody w naszym wykonaniu bywają naprawdę niezwykłe. - A teraz panowie i moja pani, przetestujmy Skrzela. Jako iż to był mój genialny pomysł, przetestuję jako pierwszy - zawołał pewnie Flynn. Oswobodził się prędko z uścisku Izabelli i pobiegł ku naszym rzeczą rozłożonym na plaży. - Fineasz, to głupie! - zawołała za nim Izabella. - Zabraniam ci robić takie głupstwa! W odpowiedzi Fineasz zaśmiał się i zaczął wciągać na siebie strój płetwonurka. - Co jeśli sprzęt zawiedzie? - kontynuowała Izabella. - Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Nie zdążysz wypłynąć. - Nie ma szans, żeby coś nie wyszło. Baljeet własnoręcznie dokonał obliczeń. On się nie myli - oznajmił pewnie nastolatek. Podszedł z uśmiechem do swojej dziewczyny i pocałował ją w policzek. - Wracam za kilka minut z perłą dla ciebie. Fineasz założył Skrzela i wszedł do oceanu. Kilka chwil później zniknął w ciemniejącej wodzie. I już się nie pojawił. Czekaliśmy na niego na brzegu, ale nie wypłynął. Po kwadransie Bamber się zniecierpliwił i wszedł do wody by go poszukać. Wynurzył się trzymając jego ciało na rękach. Utonął. Pomyliłem się w obliczeniach. Fineasz zszedł za głęboko i sprzęt nie wytrzymał. Utonął. Buford po wyjściu z wody złożył ciało Fineasza na piasku. Izabella rzuciła się natychmiast na pomoc. Usiłowała przywrócić mu oddech. Tymczasem Bamber wezwał pogotowie, a ja... Stałem skamieniały. Nie zrobiłem nic. Sparaliżowało mnie. Czas jakby zwolnił, nic nie słyszałem, a wszystko w koło się zamazało. Jedynym co pozostało wyraźne, był Fineasz. - Czy ty... Masz nadal masz wyrzuty sumienia? Obwiniasz się o to co zaszło? - wyszeptałam. - Ja... - tata spuścił wzrok i spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. - Tak, żałuję. - Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i przetarł oczy. - Ale nie zmieniłbym czasu. - Ja też nie - na dźwięk głosu mojej mamy drgnęłam i odwróciłam się ku niej. Kobieta stała za mną w otwartych drzwiach i wpatrywała się w mojego tatę, który również na nią spoglądał. Po blisko dwóch latach, spojrzenia obojga znów się spotkały. Mówię do chwili zatrzymaj się, jesteś zbyt piękna aby odejść. [ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ] Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - opowiadania